What if (puckleberry)
by AwesomeGirl99
Summary: what if in season two when Rachel cheats on Finn with Puck, her and Puck go all the way. What if she's pregnant and doesn't know if the baby is Finn's or Puck's. What will she do, she loves Finn But she broke it off with finn and now he's with santana but likes quinn will she try to win him back, but how. endgame Puckleberry or Samchel, not sure yet


**this is another of my what if stories. okay so this story is set in season two episode nine when rachel is talkng to finn about making out with puck this is my version of the conversation and some other things. they are together in this scene. oh and lauren was never in this she never met puck, it was rachel that saved him.**

rachel's pov

i pull Finn into an empty classroom.

"finn i love you i really do and the time we've spent together as friends and as more than friends has been the best in the whole entire world and i love you so much" i start

"are you breaking up with me" he yells suddenly and i flinch but don't disagree "why"

"i am a terrible person, i am a bitch, i am self centred, and i am a slut and i don't deserve you" i tell him

"yeah you can be cruel sometimes but everyone has flaws and i love your flaws cause they prove you're human" he says smiling

"no finn" i say loudly "we are done bye" i leave him standing there shocked and tears fall freely down my face as i run to my car and drive as fast as legally allowed back to my place.

i have a tissue box next to me, empty tissue boxes everywhere, used tissues on my bed and i am cradling a tub of ben and jerry's ice cream, there are heaps of empty ben a jerry ice cream tubs strewn across my room.

i start packing all finns things and all the things finn got me in a box, my favourite perfume which he bought me drops and the smell fills my room.

my stomach churns and i run to my bathroom puking up everything i have eaten all day. i then just lie on the cold tiled floor and weep.

i weep until my dad's find me and they take me to my room where i am laid in bed and i cry and cry and cry, the comforting warmth of my covers aren't that comforting.

i wish i could just find a nice deep hole, crawl into it and die.

...

i walk into the choir room the next day and sit at the back by myself. i look at other seats and see brittany and artie together, sam and Quinn together, santana and finn. wait santana and finn.

santana smirks at me and i glare at both her and finn.

mike and tina walk in together and sit next to each other.

mercedes soon enters and sits next to me.

"welcome to the single club" she says and i smile glumly

"yay" i say sarcastically.

Mr Schue walks in and starts droning on and on about something or other and then starts writing on the board.

Puck walks in and sits next to me.

"what are you doing" i hiss at him

"sitting next to you" he whispers

"why"

"because we had you know what"

"shutup i already feel guilty enough about it" i growl

"man that was almost as sexy as the growls you made when-"

i cut him short by stalking out of the room yelling "shutup puckerman"

I'm walking down the hall when my stomach starts churning i run to the girls bathroom and barely make it into a stall when the contents of my breakfast come up.

i hear a door open and close and a soft voice calling

"rachel, rachel"

i groan in response as more of my breakfast makes a reappearance, i feel my hair being held up as i continue puking, it eventually stops when i run out of food in my stomach but i continue gagging for a few minutes.

i wipe my face with my sleeve and look up into Quinn's face.

"just had a bad breakfast" i say

"thats what i kept telling myself when i was-" she starts but i cut her off

"don't say it" i whisper

"pregnant" she finishes and i groan in frustration

"have you taken a test yet" she asks

"no an i am not going to because i am not pregnant" i say

"okay okay" she says "keep denying this huge thing that is very possible"

i just stare at her blankly

"when was the last tine you were active" she asks

"two weeks ago and three weeks ago" i answer

"okay so it could be from the three weeks ago, when did you start puking" she muses

"a day or two ago" i say

"well then that makes it the two weeks ago, or though the three weeks ago is still a possibility" she tells me "although it doesn't matter which week"

"yes it does, they were two different people" i say

"wow bitch stop right there you cheated on your man and here i thought you were a goody two shoes" someone says that is not Quinn

"yeah what she said" someone else says and i stand up and walk out to see Brittany and Santana standing there smirking

"we were just going to the pharmacy to get pregnancy tests and then going for food wanna join" Quinn asks them which they slowly agree to.

when we pull up outside the pharmacy i freak out

"this is a small town gossip spreads fast i don't wanna be seen in there" i say

"don't worry i'll go" quinn says

"no they'll think your a huge slut thats pregnant again" i argue

"i'll go" brittany says

"hun do you even know what we are doing" santana asks

"making out with the cashier again" she answers

"ugh i'll go" santana says before i can object she says "don't worry i'm buying them every other week s'all good" then she leaves the car to get some tests

great i may be pregnant, and it could be with my ex or my revenge one night stand.

oh shit.


End file.
